An SS7 network is a packet data network used for out-of-band signaling to perform call-establishment, call-termination, billing, and routing functions; to implement Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) services; and to provide database access for services such as toll-free calling, toll calling, Line Number Portability (LNP), and Line Information Database (LIDB). Core components of the SS7 network include packet switches called Signal Transfer Points (STPs), telephone switches (end offices or tandems) called Signal Switching Points (SSPs), and databases called Signal Control Points (SCPs). These components facilitate the various functions of an SS7 network.
Typically, an SS7 network consists of hundreds of interconnected platforms and thousands of associated links. Accordingly, it is difficult to track the current network configuration and further difficulty arises with the increasing need to plan for future network configurations, taking into account, for example, current and future signaling link loads, the impact of pending network configuration changes, and the reconfigurations required to support growing subscriber loads.
Traditionally, SS7 network planning has been manually accomplished through the use of spreadsheets. The capacity of this type of planning is often limited to a portion of the SS7 network, making it difficult to accurately plan and forecast future needs of the SS7 network.
More recently, software tools have been developed that utilize a Graphical User Interface (GUI) to guide a user through the development of an alternative network design. The GUI provides the user with an image of the network and allows the user to graphically select network components for modification. These tools determine equipment capacity exhaustion due to maximum load forecasts for specified study periods and the costs for the alternative network.
These software tools, however, do not provide forecasting capabilities with regard to forecasted future voice traffic loads. Moreover, these tools do not recommend reconfigurations to existing signaling links to resolve forecasted link overload situations or otherwise assist a user with routine planning for future modifications and/or the respective effects on various aspects of the SS7 network.
Thus, what is needed is an SS7 network planning and forecasting tool that provides greater capabilities than existing SS7 network planning tools. The tool should accept a number of inputs corresponding to a current SS7 network configuration, any pending reconfigurations, and future reconfigurations, while taking into account utilization parameters for the various signaling links, any static or declining signaling links, and forecasted link loads. Further, the tool should provide both near-term tactical and long-term strategic advice with regard to a specified planning period. Still further, the tool should offer a GUI to guide the user through the manipulation of various inputs and provide the user with several views of the current network configuration and future network configurations based upon recommendations provided by the tool, and the respective outputs.